Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain transcript
Starring Blaine Barnes Emma Carlson Anya Carne Heather Collins James Dorrit William Hall Josh Jackson Ji-Yun Jeong Melissa Lee Michelle McWilliams Abigail Munson Alex Parkinson Charlotte Robinson Darien Smith Olivia Taylor Samantha Walker Guest Stars Ellie Donoghue Peter Monroe Robert Simus Robert Simus is sat at a large computer in the hidden room with the large glass tanks in it in the Twin Station. There are other large machines around them. He’s looking deeply at information on the computer and on pieces of paper in front of them. Suddenly, Peter walks through the two large doors and he approached Robert. ROBERT: at Peter, confused This doesn’t make any sense... PETER: Maybe it will just come back in time; everything seems to look fine here. ROBERT: Do we want it back though? I mean, maybe this isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Peter and Robert both sit in silence for a moment and they think. However, the silence is soon broken when there is a loud gunshot close by. They both look at each other, shocked and with their eyes open wide. They then run into the main area of the station and they see Emma laid near the kitchen with a gun in her hand and a puddle of blood around her head. PETER: shocked Oh my God. They both quickly run towards her and sit down next to her. Peter goes to feel her pulse. ROBERT: panicking Anything? Peter just looks at Robert and shakes his head. PETER: I can’t feel a pulse... They both then just sit and look at each other, not knowing what to do. Then they look down at Emma and Robert is shocked as he thinks he sees her mouth slowly moving. ROBERT: Oh my God, she’s alive. I think she’s trying to say something. Peter Go get blankets and water! Emma You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be fine. He then sees Emma trying to speak again so he moves his ear closely to her. EMMA: very slowly and very quietly I... I’m sor... sorry... Emma breath then disappears and her head slowly rolls to the side and her dead eyes glare at the wall nearby her. Robert then sits back, horrified, and then he looks at Peter. ROBERT: slightly worried She’s dead. Flashback It’s day 48, the morning of the day that Emma shot herself in the head. Emma wakes up in the Twin Station, smiling happily. She walks over to a music player and she plays a song; Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys. She quickly jiggles along to the music for a while and then as the music plays she: gets her breakfast prepared, eats it and then gets into the shower. As she gets out of the shower the music has stopped. She’s wearing a towel around her body and she’s drying her hair with another towel. As she leaves the bathroom she sees Blaine and Heather sat in the living room area. They both look at her and she smiles at them both. EMMA: Mornin’ A while later, Emma is sat in the living area with Blaine, Heather, Peter and Robert, Emma is facing Blaine and Heather. EMMA: Heather So, let me get this straight, you remember bright yellow wooden houses, white picket fences and a fat old man... HEATHER: her head sadly I know, it sounds crazy. But it’s just what I remember. EMMA: Doesn’t sound crazy to me, just sounds like an average suburban neighbourhood... and at least you’re getting your memory back. Blaine What about you? Anything? Blaine closes his eyes and he tries hard to remember something, but he cannot. Suddenly, he gets angry and he stands up and kicks the small coffee table that is in front of him over. Peter and Robert then rush forward to restrain him. As they grab Blaine there is a struggle and the three men squabble about the living area and then they start to head near the walls. Emma and Heather watch in shock. The men keep struggling and then suddenly, Blaine pushes Robert against the button which says “Emergency use only: Do NOT push”. Emma is the only one to notice the button get pushed so she stands up to stop them, but after it is pressed she notices that nothing happens. Robert and Peter finally control Blaine and then they take Blaine and Heather back to the room behind the large doors. When Peter, Robert, Blaine and Heather are gone Emma goes and looks at the button on the wall once more. She examines the button and then cautiously pushes it. Nothing happens. She then pushes it cautiously again. Nothing happens. She then quickly pushes it 17 more times. And still, nothing happens so she shrugs and then walks away from it. Later that day, Emma and Heather are sat in the living area drinking some coffee together. EMMA: So, how are you now? HEATHER: shrugs Meh, I’m fine I guess. Blaine wouldn’t stop kicking and hitting in the room... EMMA: Yeah, why do they keep you in there? Why can’t you just stay out here? HEATHER: for a moment I’m not sure really... they just tell us that if we stay out for too long - that we can get sick. EMMA: Sick? HEATHER: Badly sick. EMMA: But me and my people, we’ve been here nearly fifty days... none of us have got sick, well one, but he was old so it was probably nothing. HEATHER: He okay? EMMA: for a moment, slightly sad Ugh... he’s dead. HEATHER: shocked I’m so sorry. Was it the sickness? EMMA: her head No... no, he was shot. Heather gasps with shock. EMMA: In the head. HEATHER: Oh, my god. That’s awful. Both of the girls sit in silence for a moment and then suddenly, Heather here’s a quiet beeping coming from the distance (The same beeping as the hatch computer). HEATHER: over at a wooden door What’s that sound? Emma turns her head around and sees the sound coming from the door. EMMA: up and walking towards it I dunno... She reaches the door and then goes inside, closing the door behind her. She then sees an old computer in the middle of the room on a table (like in the swan). She looks around the room, and it’s empty apart for the computer. She then looks at the computer and sees a flashing green dot. She presses enter on the keyboard and then suddenly some writing pops up on the monitor - numbers. They’re counting down. Emma starts to panic as she sees it say “Station self destruction in 18 days 20 hours 42 seconds”. As she runs to leave the room she accidently trips on the computers cable and it pulls the computer off the table, smashing it. She then leaves the room, crying with immense fear. Later on Emma is stood in the kitchen of the main living area and she’s staring deeply at her reflection in some glass. Peter walks past her. PETER: You alright? Emma turns her head slowly to him and she nods coldly. EMMA: Yeah. I’m fine. Peter sort of nods at her and then walks through the two large doors to find Robert. When Emma sees him close the doors behind him she continues to stare blankly ahead of her and then she picks something up off of one of the counters. She then slowly starts to raise her hand up towards her head and then she puts the object she picked up against her head; it’s a handgun. After staring straight forward for a few moments with the gun against her head, she suddenly pulls the trigger and she drops to the ground; dead. Robert Simus is sat at a large computer in the hidden room with the large glass tanks in it in the Twin Station. There are other large machines around them. He’s looking deeply at information on the computer and on pieces of paper in front of them. Suddenly, Peter walks through the two large doors and he approached Robert. ROBERT: at Peter, confused This doesn’t make any sense... PETER: Maybe it will just come back in time; everything seems to look fine here. ROBERT: Do we want it back though? I mean, maybe this isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Peter and Robert both sit in silence for a moment and they think. However, the silence is soon broken when there is a loud gunshot close by. They both look at each other, shocked and with their eyes open wide. They then run into the main area of the station and they see Emma laid near the kitchen with a gun in her hand and a puddle of blood around her head. PETER: shocked Oh my God. They both quickly run towards her and sit down next to her. Peter goes to feel her pulse. ROBERT: panicking Anything? Peter just looks at Robert and shakes his head. PETER: I can’t feel a pulse... They both then just sit and look at each other, not knowing what to do. Then they look down at Emma and Robert is shocked as he thinks he sees her mouth slowly moving. ROBERT: Oh my God, she’s alive. I think she’s trying to say something. Peter Go get blankets and water! Emma You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be fine. He then sees Emma trying to speak again so he moves his ear closely to her. EMMA: very slowly and very quietly I... I’m sor... sorry... Emma breath then disappears and her head slowly rolls to the side and her dead eyes glare at the wall nearby her. Robert then sits back, horrified, and then he looks at Peter. ROBERT: slightly worried She’s dead. End of flashback Michelle is in her tent having a nap; she’s dreaming. She dreams of Emma stood alone in a dark room. There are no doors and no windows to escape. She then sees Emma pull a gun to her head and pull the trigger. As the gun fires, Michelle jumps and wakes up, breathing heavily. A little while later, Michelle is stood in a group with Anya, Charlotte, Josh and Ellie. MICHELLE: I think it’s time we go get Emma. CHARLOTTE: Why, just because you had a dream about her... c’mon... JOSH: No, I think Michelle’s right. She’s been there far too long, what if something was to happen to her and we weren’t there to help? CHARLOTTE: What bad thing could have happened to her thought?! She’s probably safer then we are. JOSH: With four strangers... two of which don’t even remember where they bloody came from. Ellie Ugh, Ellie is it? Ellie nods. JOSH: Do you remember anything, about how Robert and Peter found you? the rest They don’t seem safe. ELLIE: timid Erm, they just told me that they found me laying in the jungle. JOSH: You remember that? ELLIE: I don’t remember anything... JOSH: See, what are the odds that they would have found three people with amnesia in the jungle...? Something doesn’t add up with those two, so we need to get Emma back safe. Suddenly, Anya bursts out laughing and then it turns into crying as she watches a leaf blow across the floor. Josh, Charlotte, Michelle and Ellie all look at her, puzzled. CHARLOTTE: calmly Anya... you okay? ANYA: and wiping away her tears Yeah... I’m fine. Super. At the Twin Station, Robert and Peter are both sat around Emma’s body, debating what to do with it. ROBERT: We need to bury her. PETER: Shouldn’t we let her friends do that? ROBERT: We’re not going to tell her friends. PETER: What?! They’re gonna notice she’s missing. ROBERT: No, we can say she wanted to go back to their camp alone. We’ll say we don’t have a clue where she is. PETER: We can’t just lie about her death. ROBERT: We have too! Or else they’re gonna think we did this. Now help me carry her outside, we’ll bury her somewhere hidden. Robert then grabs Emma’s arms and then he looks at Peter, telling him to grab her legs. When he grabs her legs they both start to carry her body outside. Category:Transcripts